Charmed talk:Canon Policy
Suggestion for content - --- Since there are different sources of information for Charmed canon and sources do, on occasion, conflict with one another, the following guide is to be used on the Charmed Wiki. In order to simplify the different areas that exist as sources for canon information in the Charmedverse we have devised a three tier system summarised below. Please remember any type of fanon, information created by fans using the Charmed characters, is not considered canon at all and must be marked as such, unless made canon by a legitimate source. Although there are different levels of canon, this does not mean relevant information cannot be included in situations where there are conflicting canon sources. Ambiguous continuity should always be noted. If an "official" canon source has been chosen, the information from the conflicting source should still appear in the article in the "Behind the scenes" section. Basically put, everything is canon unless specifically contradicted by a "higher" source. Canon tiers *Writers: the writers of the TV series and comics are considered the highest tier. Anything they say overrides anything conflicting in the series. *Charmed Comic series: as the TV series has concluded, the Charmed Comics are considered the second highest source. This includes details that conflict with those of the TV series. *TV series: the TV series is the third tier - everything in it is considered canon unless reconned by the comic series. *Novel series: the novels are considered the second lowest tier, with most not being written by the show's writers. If the time a novel is said to take place does not make sense with higher sources, then that novel is considered canonically inexistent. However, characters mentioned in these novels are considered canon, but their role in the story is not. *''Charmed'' (video game): the video game, which takes place half-way through the fourth season, is the lowest tier, being neither created nor written by the series' creators. Examples of usage *Is Beatrice Warren's past, as mentioned in The Warren Witches, considered true? Yes. As the story does not conflict with the very small amount of information known about her, it is canon. *Did the Lighthouse Keeper exist? Yes and no. As the novel he appears in, The Light of the World, does not make sense with the series, it is considered uncanon. However, his backstory and past are, as they do not conflict with anything of a higher source. --- Of course, I'm not an administrator, but this is to help the admins with this page. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 18:23, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :I like it a lot. What about statements made by Constance M. Burge, Brad Kern, the Charmed Magazine, etc. ?--— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 18:49, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I was going to include that as the highest source - then I remembered that they never actually say anything! It should be the highest, though. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 18:50, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Bumping. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 14:23, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Comic and TV Separate Pages? I was just curious about something. Why weren't the TV and comic portrayals of character in different pages? For fans who don't read the comics or dislike them, we have to go back through the history of the pages to find out what was originally in the TV show. Wyatt's the biggest example of this (to me, at least), because he was largely changed in the comics. I personally don't recongize the comics as cannon, but I'd still like to see what the actual show declared cannon, not what the comics did. Sorry if that came across as rude, that definitely wasn't my intention! I was looking for information on Wyatt for my own fanfictions, but the comic information was pretty different than the TV show information.